Into Mist -An Amourshipping Story
by FanficKay
Summary: This is an Amourshipping story. It contains fakemon and also Serena. An old companion of Ash which had a crush on him. Ash in now a 15 year old and is going to a new region which has monuments and is really cold.
1. Ep.1 A reunion

**Ep:1 A Great Reunion**

Its been 5 Years since he started his own adventurous Pokémon Journey with his partner Pikachu.

"Ash, wake up!" Delia shouted repeatedly. "Ok, I will wake up..." Ash moaned. Then something pierced him, it was his 15th Birthday! Ash then opened his eyes in a tenth of a second while jumping out of bed, as Pikachu followed, Mr.Mime had greeted them as he was cleaning the floor and scrubbing the walls. "Ash, breakfast is ready!" Delia said while smiling. " Hold on one second!" Ash said. Ash was reading the calender to confirm that it was his birthday. Ash walked down to eat his breakfast in the 1st floor. "Thanks Mom!" Ash replied. He ate the whole plate in so low time. When Ash finished his cereal, which was blue berry flavoured, he then kissed his mother goodbye as he was heading to professor Oak's place. "Bye mom!" Ash waved. Delia smiled as Ash was vanishing through the horizon, while the sun was setting. "He's growing up so fast." Delia said as tears were fading from her eyes. "Hi professor!" Ash greeted. "Welcome! I have found a new region that might interest you!" Oak welcomed. "What does it have? New Pokémon? New legendaries or powerful trainers?!" Ash asked, excitedly. "Even better!" Oak replied, "There have been sightings of amazing monuments all around the Vertean region!"

Ash's eyes lit like a bright star in the abyss of space. After some talking it was time to celebrate Ash's 15th birthday! As they were singing the "Happy Birthday Song" A weird and low knock was heard from the door. Everyone became quiet as Ash approached the door, he opened it slowly as a girl with bright-honey coloured hair with a red ribbon, a grey sweater and a pink skirt with a really bright smile appeared and with a gift on hand.

"Serena?!" Ash said with a confusion trail all around him."S...sorry if I disturbed you, I have a gift for A... Ash's birthday. " Serena said in a low and disturbed voice. "Of course, you could join us if you want!" Delia said with a smile. As Serena walked past Ash she had bright pink cheeks. She went to celebrate Ash's birthday with his family for the night. "Ash, would you like to show your beautiful friend your room?" Delia asked happily. "Alright!" Ash said with a grin on his face. "Pika," Pikachu said as he nodded to Delia as he followed Ash. His smile brightened Serena and made her feel comfort. She noticed that his room had a poster that read: "Never give up till' the end!" All her memories recovered once again after she examined the poster. From the beginning of her journey till' the airport where she and Ash parted ways. "This is my bed, here is my shelf," ash continued while pointing at objects in his room. "There is something, I want o give you.." She interrupted. Ash then took notice when his eyes quickly looked over. "Happy Birthday!" Serena smiled, her heart was rising up slowly as Ash approached her. She was holding a bright pink present that had a blue bow wrapped on it. "Thank you!" He smiled with purity as he gazed upon the present. He shook it slowly, then heard a soft furry thing inside. "Perfect Timing!" Ash said, "Its the most beautiful hat for my new journey in the Vertean region!"... Serena then stopped as she retraced her mother's saying " after two days you are going to a new fun region! And you can be a queen of the Vertean region, I am so happy for you!". "Vertean Region?!" Serena thought heavily, she gasped which followed with sweat. "Is there something wrong?" Ash asked in worry. Serena attempted a smile but it quickly turned into a neutral but surprised face. She was in a state of agitation. "Well, I am going to the Vertean region too... " Serena said while hesitated. Ash jumped into enthusiasm, his eyes were burning with flames and excitement as he jumped fiercly on his bed. Suddenly, her frown turned into a giggle laughing at Ash's reaction. "Pika?" Pikachu said in confusion as he walked into the room watching them laugh on the floor and bed.


	2. Ep2 Ready?

As they laughed tremendously, a knock was heard on the door of Ash's room. "Honey! Come on you have to go train for your flight after tomorrow!" As a distinguishable voice was heard from it. Serena looked as she knew this voice. "Ok mom!" Serena said as she looked at Ash. When she opened the door, a 45 year old woman with brown, bushy hair, a dark blue skirt with blue eyes similar to Serena. "Can she stay with us, umm.. like a sleepover or something?" Ash said with a smile, "It's been a long time since we have met, it would be fun to have a small tep talk with her..." Serena was surprised by such response from him but it was after all logically better for them to talk about their lives until now and how they matured. "Please..." Serena said begging for an answer. "Alright I guess you can, Ash, please take care of my daughter I am going to sleep at our house, Bye!" Serena's mother said as she left the room in worry. "Yes sir!" Ash said. Her mom left the room which left them both alone, they quickly changed their clothes into pajamas as it was getting late. Ash slept on the floor as there was only one bed. "Are you excited to go to the Vertean Region?" Serena asked. The only sound was the wind which filled the room from the window, shining lights from down bellow and the Pokémon as they were going to sleep. "Of course! I will never give up till' the end!" Ash said in a serious manner. The heart-warming words which led to the success of Serena until now. They fell asleep quickly as the blue moon had risen from down bellow and stars shimmered in the blackness of the universe. Next day, the sun came out beautiful as ever, a distance voice was heard "Pikachu, use electro web!" Ash commanded as he was training for his new journey getting his ropes back up with Serena. "Braixen, use flamethrower!" Serena said which led to Pikachu getting a little bit hurt. "Oh, that was a good hit let's train later before we take the flight!" Ash said shocked with such an attack. "Thanks for the help!" Serena thanked Ash for a little spare. "We have to back up for our trip back in home, Bye Serena!" Ash said. "Bye!" Serena replied, Ash walked to his house, which was not far,

he got his backpack and started collecting his important stuff. Ash brought some berries for his Pikachu, his new hat which delighted him, a change of clothes and 2 pokéballs.He changed his clothes to try on his new look, he wore Serena's hat which had a yellow moon and greenish black outer parts, a yellow robe with a black stripe and black pants. But Serena wore a blue ribbon on her hair, a blue undershirt, a pink dress with buttons which had rapped on it a red bow.Ash goes to eat his lunch which was curry, a lot of it, and some chicken. After all it was his last meal before he goes to his Pokémon journey. Ash didn't sleep because he could oversleep and then miss the flight which would become a big bummer on the other hand he kept training in the darkness alone with his Pikachu, Ash was getting sleepy but he could just break through it, in contrast Serena went out shopping which she quickly regretted because most of the shops were closed as it was 2:00 a.m. The flight was on 5:00 a.m. Then a sound was dropping, they heard one dripping as they looked up then a small water droplet went down after they realized that they had made a big mistake, IT WAS RAINING RUN! Ash then ran with no access to anything as he was basically in the middle of nowhere, then something bumped to him hard as both of them fell on the hard concrete floor. "Hey are you okay? Wait a second, Serena?!" Ash asked with a really worried and shocked voice. Serena looked as she fainted from such events. "I will have to get her to any hospital as quick as possible!" Ash sprinted on to the fields as he was holding her, leaving consequences to finish his objective. He ran as fast as he can as Pikachu followed in worry. As he reached a hospital he ran inside dripping water on the marble floor. "Mrs! Can you please help her, she fell on the floor then fainted!" Ash shouted in hurry. As they took her he was sitting on the seats close to the door. As the Vertean Region awaits for their new hero what's will be next?

To be continued!


End file.
